


Control the weather

by Theincaprincess



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Control the weather

Carrying the basket on your arm you were trying to find the perfect spot for your picnic, “what about over there by the lonely tree?” You asked happily “fine by me” Loki replied still unsure why he agreed to eat outside, and with a mortal as well, smiling up at him you walked faster over to the tree making the god of mischief confuses at your childlike behaviour. 

Catching up to you Loki stood and watched as you cleaned the ground and collected four rocks “lay the blanket out on the ground” you said to him as you opened the basket “why?” Loki asked still confused “so we can sit on it silly” you replied with a smirk, watching him lay out the blanket you placed the four rocks on each corner and the basket in the middle, sitting down on it you looked up to Loki who stood there with his arms crossed, patting the blanket you smiled “you have to sit on the blanket” “and why would I do that mortal?” Loki asked in a huff “because it’s a picnic Loki, you sit on the blanket and you eat and drink and then we can go back to the tower” rolling his eyes Loki sat at the edge of the blanket and accepted the drink you passed to him. 

After a while Loki started to feel relaxed in your company, and was actually enjoying his time with you until he felt something hit his face, turning his eyes to the sky he saw grey clouds and then the downpour of rain came, standing you both ran and hid under the branches of the tree, hearing your soft giggles Loki turned to you and asked “what’s so funny?” “I manage to drag you out here for a picnic and it rains in the middle of summer!” You replied still giggling making him softly smile while feeling a cold breeze.

Taken off his jacket Loki placed it round your shoulders “you can borrow this until it stops” Loki said as he could see you shaking with the cold, feeling the warmth from the jacket you pulled it closer, standing on your tiptoes you kissed the god of mischief cheek and softly thanked him as your phone rang.

Answering it you walked around the tree as Loki lifted his hand to his cheek where you had kissed, smiling to himself he leaned against the tree and looked up seeing Thor smile down at him “brother the rain worked she likes you” Thor whispered “I swear Thor if she wasn’t here I would kill you, now make this rain stop!” Loki hissed at his brother “on one condition” Thor replied “what?” Loki asked darkly “you help me down I’m stuck” Thor said slightly embarrassed “only after I return her to the tower” Loki replied with his own smirk.

Stopping the rain Thor watched you and Loki walking back to the tower, not knowing his little brother was going to leave him up for a long time.


End file.
